Darrel
Darrel is the eldest and only brother as well as the wisecracking member of the Novastorm. Charmed Ones Before becoming an Charmed One, Darrel lives with his parents and five sisters. When she reached to public school, he would often with his snobby girlfriend Shyani, has had been loved by many girls like Danielle, and using his supersonic speed to move far faster than the average person. Luckily for Darrel, her connection to the element of Earth (even though she didn't know it) was established long before she became a Charmed One. After her family visit with his uncles and aunts, he followed Miiya and the others to the Charmview Forest where they found the mysterious person with six magical glowing gems that struck her inside of him, knocking him out. The next day, he found out that he was able to control earth and plants while he was able to run in supersonic speed since the beginning of his life. Later on, he and the others gathered at Crisis Kingdom to recall the strange things six of them had. It was there that King James and Queen Rita, Prince Randy's parents, told them the legend of the Charmed Ones, the group of six warriors that the siblings were supposed to become, and entrusted Darrel with Emerald, the gem of earth. The siblings were naturally amazed of these so-called powers and decided to go on with their lives. Personality﻿ Darrel is very wisecracking, adventurous, courageous and street smart, but has a softer side and has little patience for Desiree's stubborness and Ebony's sassiness. He often makes attempts to lighten the situations that his sisters are in by making wisecracks or otherwise fooling around. He spends his time with the boys, his sisters, and the Amazons than himself alone. He normally played football as the team captain, being the jock of the team besides Gabrielle and Desiree. He usually cracks up jokes only on Desiree. He was Shyani's boyfriend until he broke up with her because of her vain attitude and moved his feelings with Danielle. He is somewhat of a daredevil, always love doing dangerous things and takes risks of his own, but can be more cautious when it comes to the problems and creatures for the protection of his younger sisters. He is carefree, laid-back, and fun-loving. However, he is very brave, friendly, and determined to protect his sisters. Powers and Abilities With the Emerald, Darrel has the ability of moving, shaping and manipulating any "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt and soil as well as bones although most wont be able to manipulate bones of living beings. Usages *Create/generate/increase earthen materials. *Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate earthen materials. **Repair objects of earthen material. **Sharpen/dull stone/metal objects. *Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through earth or leaving tunnel. *Cause Avalanches, Earthquakes, Mudslides or Quicksand. *Earth Energy Manipulation. *Matter Surfing by creating pillar or wave of earthen material for riding. *Mines/bombs made of earthen material by manipulating internal pressures and forces. *Move/lift earth, rocks, boulders, and stones at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. **Matter Surfing by riding a boulder or other mass of minerals. **Missile Generation with anything from pebbles to boulders size of a ocean-liner. *Petrification. *Remove and/or purify the pollutants. *Tectonic Plate Manipulation. *Terrakinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Coat limbs in earthen material to empower physical attacks. *Bury or otherwise stop/imprison objects. *Promote plant growth and vegetation, this ranges from normal to instant effects. *Rearrange the genetic structure in plants, including creation of mutant plants. *Shape, move and animate plants and wood for various purposes/effects: **Camouflage by covering the user or blending in with leaves or petals. **Constructs of plants or plant material, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. **Matter Surfing using crass, trees, leaves, petals and/or any form of plants or their parts. **Missile Generation using thorns, branches and/or stakes. **Wrap opponents with vines constricting and binding/imprisoning/stopping people/objects etc. *Plant Communication. *Sensing through plants. In Book 2, he has the ability to generate, control and manipulate magnetism in all its forms, both natural (planetary, solar, lunar, stellar, magnetosphere, magnetic materials/ferromagnetism, etc.), organic (generated by the electric currents of living beings) or artificial (everything creating/using electricity). . Usages *Create, control and otherwise manipulate magnetic fields, and indirectly through them anything that is affected/connected/ by/to them: **Technology Manipulation **Metal Manipulation to iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys. **Mind Control by affecting the metallic particles in brain. **Motor-Skill Manipulation by affecting the metallic particles in body. **Telekinesis *Sense magnetic fields, how they move and anything that moves/disturbs them. **Detect metallic objects, advanced users can track humans by iron in their blood. *Can use the pressure of magnetic fields to propel metal as projectiles. In Book 3, he has the ability of having green Gemodite abilities of manipulating time, accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping it either for themselves, other objects/people and/or areas . Usages *Accelerate, slow and/or stop to others while being able to move freely. **''Appearance'' of Enhanced Speed. *Manipulate how time affects both living beings and objects: **Move the effects of time elsewhere. **Reduce to dust. **Slow or stop effects of time. *Know the time in any wanted reference. **Able to perceive both past and future. **Accelerated Probability. **History of objects. **Parachronal Cognition. **Ultimately gain Chrono Vision. *Temporal Duplication. *Temporal Rewind to reverse the effects of recent events: **Repair damaged objects. **Heal himself or others. **Resurrect the dead. **Loop the time to gain Infinite Supply. In Book 4, he has the power of manipulating history from the green dragon-like energy-projection being called Gaia. Usages *Insert yourself seamlessly into someone's life as an extremely important person: a friend, lover, or enemy, as if you had "always been there." *Alter the past of a building or other place and set traps. *Learn all of an opponent's abilities. *Save others from dying by reforming their pasts to avoid their present or future deaths. *Absorb the entire history of an object, making it blank for others for unable to read it's history *Absorb all the memories of a person, making them blank slates. *Know others' secrets. *Can read the history/memories without removing if he chooses. *Can bring forward thoughts and memories that have a certain property, e.g. sadness, death, a person. *Can plant a thought or memory in a mind and a whole web of thoughts will grow from it. Romance Darrel's daredevil streak has become the reason of his popularity at Charmview Academy, making all of the student mostly girls love him. He falls in love with Shyani and became her boyfriend until the two broke up when they both discovered their secret identities. Darrel later moved on his feelings with Danielle and the two became a couple. Shyani For years, Shyani found herself growing closer to Darrel emotionally, viewing him as handsome for saving her from being bullied by a group of popular girls. Darrel and Shyani became a couple at this point. Darrel and Shyani were sweethearts until Shyani revealed her true nature; she became romantically attached to Darren when she spotted Darrel hanging out with Danielle than her and thinking that he's in love with her. After realizing Darren's selfish and evil nature appealed to her more, and that Darrel had none of these qualities, Shyani finally revealed that she was in love with Darren, and broke up with Darrel as Darrel told her that she was a selfish jerk and that Gabrielle was right about her all along. Danielle Darrel and Danielle's relationship became stronger with time, as Darrel, giving up his relationship with Shyani, stayed loyal to her even when it would have been more profitable to save his own skin, and their relationship is almost a twin to that of Miiya's and Randy's-though of course with the differences that come with their usual personalities. Danielle, for her part, allowed herself to become more attached to Darrel as she always has been flirting with him. She is truly loyal to him, physically defending him even when it comes to evil beings that come to attack him. Her loyalty is further shown when she discovered that Darrel has broke up with Shyani by Gabrielle; taking the time to build some confidence in him, finally revealed that she was in love with him, and two shared a strong, passionate kiss. Charmed One Outfit His Charmed One outfit is a tight bodysuit, his arms and legs covered with light green and gold armor. There was a dark green chest plate secured by two light green shoulder plates, and there were a large silver horn-like spike at the top of each one. His face was concealed by a green maskwith horns at the top, leaving only his mouth visible. Silver gauntlets and a black belt completed his attire. Future Years Later In 15 Years Later, Darrel married Danielle and became the official commander of the Gemodite Nexus, and had two sons named Caleb and Nick. He is clearly shown to be a loyal and respectful brother, as well as something of an wisecracker of his family. His days as a hero behind her, Darrel found that his own sons was the next Charmed Ones and members of the new group called Future Novastorm. He has spends his time with Gabrielle, but worries about not being with his other sisters. He is usually light-hearted in behavior, often mocking his family and friends with insults and puns. Given how serious he can be in some cases, however, it is likely that his jokes are an attempt to lighten the mood. He enjoys being laid back and confident, rarely showing any signs of being put off by anything. Like Gabrielle, he stopped teasing Desiree and had become increasingly caring towards her. In Charm Jewel 15 Years Final, He, along with his wife, sisters, and in-laws, have decided to let their children to unite to fight against Brianna X and her evil-doers. Brianna X's son Ares captured him and the others and was saved by the Future Novastorm after Darkanna X's defeat. In 18 Years Later, Darrel was still gifted with immortality. He has lived for years and learned and studied the magical arts as well as his sisters. He tutored one of extraordinary heroic group named Avatars. He taught them how to control their powers very correctly and wisely so they could become a Knight of Emeralds.﻿ Category:Charm Squad